Foolish
by missmika
Summary: Lady Dalia Leonas is equal parts beauty, arrogance and foolishness. When she elopes with her sweetheart, a young stable boy, things do not go to plan. After thoroughly disgracing her family, her father sends her to Winterfell, where Lord Stark has offered to take her in. JonxOC RobbxOC


Dalia Leonas had very few fond memories of her father. She had even fewer that she could remember clearly. Her father was not a cruel man. In fact he was revered by many as a just and honourable Lord, but he also had a very firm hand. Dalia had heard rumours that her father had been quite gentle in his youth. But, unfortunately for Dalia life and time had changed Lord Jude Leonas.He had little to no patience for her thoughtlessness which was unfortunate as Dalia was a particularly thoughtless young girl. In fact, Dalia was a prime example of an empty-headed youth. Despite her good intentions, the combination of her stubborn will, fanciful desires, and willingness to believe almost anything she was told had often left her in extremely unusual and often compromising predicaments. Despite this she was thought of by others as a sweet girl (if a little dim).

These opinions changed quite drastically soon after Dalia's fourteenth nameday, when she was involved in the scandal of the century… at least concerning the small population surrounding their little castle. Dalia had made many mistakes in her short life, but this one changed everything. His name was Aden Sib.

* * *

He had the tan skin of a commoner and hair the colour of aged leather, but it was his eyes that had gotten her. They were not particularly extraordinary eyes, just dull brown eyes, but they held more warmth then Dalia had ever seen in the eyes of her mother or father.

They had met on warm breezy day. Dalia sat reading in the castles court yard when she saw him pass. Being an airheaded girl of thirteen she had spotted his tall lean frame and was enraptured by the stable boy straight away. Quietly she followed him all the way to the stables before she worked up the courage to address him. Dalia had no interest in horses but she with no better ideas she asked him to teach her to ride. He was hesitant at first but Dalia was nothing if not persistent and with a little persuasion he agreed.

They spent many days together and even after Dalia had become an adequate rider; they continued to explore the woods surrounding their small town. Dalia's parents cared little for how she spent her days as long as she made it to all her lessons.

"Do you think I'm pretty Aden?" Dalia asked one day as they lay in a field watching the passing clouds. He blushed brilliantly, as she turned her head to look at him.

"Your beauty is well known My Lady" He mumbled averting his eyes.

"Yes I _know_," she sighed "But do _you _think I'm pretty?" Sitting abruptly, she wriggled closer to his lying body and leaned her torso over his. His blush deepened as her hair brushed against his face, the sun highlighting it so it resembled autumn leaves.

"What use is the opinion of a stable hand?" He said seriously looking at her directly. The coy smile she had been wearing dropped.

"Do not undersell yourself Aden, you are capable of much more than you think." She answered, lying back down, closer this time so their shoulders were touching. "And your opinion is of use to me" she added softly "otherwise I wouldn't have asked."

"In that case" He smiled leaning over her, "I think you are the most beautiful woman I have ever seen." Dalia smiled coyly.

"You have not seen many women Aden" she challenged, propping herself up on her elbows so their noses almost touched "our village is only small, that's barely a compliment at all." She huffed.

"Well when you put it that way…" he laughed. "You're right, there are probably plenty of woman much more beautiful than you."Dalia's narrowing eyes only served to increase his laughter, until she was thoroughly fed up and pushed him by the shoulders and stormed off as quickly as she could manage.

She only made it a few metres before Aden grabbed her upper arm and spun her around. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry" he heaved, trying to halt his laughing "I was only kidding!" She scowled at him until his laughing subsided. Just as he was starting to look worried she punched him weakly in the chest, and grinned "You cad!" she said, rolling her eyes.

Aden's eyes took on a strange look as he realized how close they had become. She noticed him starring and felt drawn into his warm eyes.

"Lady Dalia, you are the most beautiful woman I have ever met, or am likely to meet." He pronounced sincerely. Her cheeks warmed but she did not withdraw. Dalia's eyes fluttered shut as she leaned forward slowly. She felt his warm breath on her lips, and her stomach filled with butterflies. She had been awaiting this moment for eternity it seemed. Ever so slowly Aden's leaned forward and _finally_ their lips met. And with that kiss, their fate was sealed.

* * *

Dalia and Aden grew closer and closer. Dalia continued to live in the fantasy that their love was possible. Aden was much more realistic, he knew that a Lord's daughter and a stable boy could never be together, but there was no way he would end things. On the night before her fifteenth name day, Dalia and Aden lay in a hay stack watching the stars through the broken roof of the old stables. At least, they had been watching the stars to begin with. They ended up kissing, as was the case almost every time they were alone together.

Dalia was desperate for something, but she wasn't sure what exactly it was that she wanted. When she felt like she could take it no more, she pulled away taking in a gasping breath.

"I think you should ask for my hand." She blurted out, before she had a chance to collect her thoughts. Aden lay shocked, eyes wide and mouth agape, staring blankly at his sweetheart.

"Don't look at me like that Aden!" She whined. "I want to be with you, and I know you want to be with me… but I will not be treated like some common whore!" She cried suddenly angry. She realized all at once how terribly wrong it was for her to be in this situation, doing things that would shame her father.

"I don't treat you like a whore!" Aden exclaimed, "I love you!"

"Then marry me!" She begged. "It's the only way!"

"Don't be ridiculous Dalia, your father would never agree." He scoffed, shaking his head "In fact, He'd probably die of shock!"

"Then we won't tell him." She reassured "At least not right away… we could just wait a while, and then when the time is right-"

"When the time is right?! When would the time ever be right Dalia, to tell you father you had wed a commoner?! He probably already has a groom picked out for you!" Aden yelled.

"Then what are we doing?! Would you have me wed another?" She cried, her eyes filling with tears.

"NO!" Aden growled, wrapping his arms tightly around her shoulders. "No…" he mumbled, as she sobbed into his neck. Aden waited for her weeping to quiet before he spoke.

"We'd have to elope… You'd never see your family again." He said into her hair. She raised her head slowly wet eyes filled with hope.

"You mean it?" She asked. He nodded cautiously.

* * *

They made it further than anyone would have guessed. They left the morning of Dalia's birthday and travelled three days to the next town by horseback. They woke the Septon the night they arrived and were Wed within the hour. At a room in the local inn Dalia surrendered her maidenhood that night. And despite the cheap hay mattress and the damp, she had no regrets, creating a memory that she would forever cherish. They had enough money for three nights but they only lasted two.

Her father's men dragged them out of the inn still in their night clothes. She was shoved in the back of a carriage as she watched her new husband be dragged away. She wept for hours, banged at the doors until her hands were bloody and bruised.

Back in their village she was pulled out of the carriage. He was being dragged along, hands bound and half conscious. She called his name and he raised his head with no small amount of effort. That was the last time she saw his dull brown eyes, though they no longer held the warmth she remembered.

* * *

"Foolish girl!" her father bellowed. Dalia lay on the cold castle floor, cheek red and aching still in her night clothes. "I knew you were stupid, but I did not realize you were a slut!" Dalia looked down, tears spilling from her eyes.

"You are spoiled now! Who would want you?! Tell me?!" Dalia raised her eyes, spotting her young mother behind her father's broad frame. She pleaded with her eyes for help, but her mother turned her nose up in disdain. "Tell me?!" Her father yelled.

"Aden would have me, if you hadn't taken him away! Where is he?!" She cried boldly.

"Your stable boy is long gone, and so will you be soon." He muttered rubbing his eyes in exasperation. "The ravens have been sent you will go wherever they will have you."

"What does that mean? Where are you sending me?!" She sobbed in distress. "I want to see Aden! Please father, take me to him!" She begged. He starred down at his only daughter and sighed exasperated.

"Take her away."

Her father told her she was lucky that Lord Stark was such a generous man. She didn't feel very lucky. She didn't want to live in Winterfell where everything was cold and icy. She liked her warm village and her comfortable bed and her Aden. Aden was gone though, she still did not know where. But without him didn't really matter where she was, she would never be home again. So she packed her bags, as tomorrow she would leave for Winterfell.


End file.
